List of rooms in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere
This is a list of minor rooms in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere in Metroid: Other M. Larger rooms have their own pages and are linked here. Many of these names are unofficial; such names will be highlighted in quotation marks. Long elevator shaft Red corridor The "red corridor" is a simple, empty room connecting the long elevator shaft to the lava cavern. It is the first room in the Pyrosphere to be explored during gameplay. The door from the elevator shaft locks after Samus enters this room and remains locked for the rest of the game. The room's floor has a track pattern, and the background wall has numerous red and white lights. A gate exists on the left side, which can be Power Bombed after the credits to spawn a Desbrachian. Killing it allows Samus to access the chamber it was guarding, which contains an Accel Charge. When Samus first enters this room, Adam contacts her: Lava cavern Inclined corridor The "'inclined corridor'" connects to the lava cavern from two exits, and into a Navigation Booth to the right. It is a two-level stairwell connecting from the upper area with the broken glass tube, to the lower area that is exposed to hot air. Both sets of stairs have a noticeably red railing. The Navigation Booth benefits Samus, as she will have a checkpoint if she dies during the Vorash chase sequence that will occur when she enters the outdoor lava cavern. On the floor in between the sets of stairs is a small alcove in the wall with three Pow. They serve as a hint that there is an item in the wall; in this case an Energy Part through a tunnel. The lower staircase has a blast shield on it that can be removed with a Super Missile; doing so allows Samus to go under the stairs and obtain a Missile Tank. Pyrosphere combat arena Ventilated corridor The '''ventilated corridor' is a horizontal hallway with a sand floor and eight wall vents (in pairs) that release steam and fire at regular intervals. There are several rectangular lights on the ceiling and wall as well. The floor is uneven and there are several raised sections of rock protruding from under the sand, and what appear to be two electricity panels on either end of the hallway. Flame hallway The "flame hallway" is similar to the preceding corridor with its uneven, sandy floor and the presence of flaming heat vents, except it is vertical. As Samus proceeds through the room, she is forced to battle three Dessgeegas, which appear one at a time, and cannot leave until they are defeated. While the vents shut off at regular intervals, one of them does not and continuously spews fire. Samus can freeze it with her Ice Beam and roll inside to discover a Missile Tank. A ledge on the other side of the room allows Samus to access this area after she returns from the desert cave later in the game. The room was first witnessed in the Gameplay Movie trailer. Heated shafts The "heated shafts" is a room with two shafts, and an L-shaped corridor in between. There are several Sovas on the walls of both shafts. Above the first shaft is a Super Missile blast shield; destroying it and ascending the shaft further allows Samus to obtain a Missile Tank. The second shaft has a longer drop and several Grab Ledges on the left wall, with a retractable door on the right wall. This is lifted enough for Samus to roll under it, by activating a sensor above the door. The passage behind it exits into a Navigation Booth leading back into the lava cavern. The lower part of the shaft is exposed to extreme heat, making it dangerous for Samus until she is authorized to use the Varia Suit. At the bottom is a pool of lava to the left. After Samus self-authorizes the Space Jump, she can jump to another Missile Tank on a ledge past the lava. A low-hanging gate acts as a left wall for Samus to Wall Jump back up and exit the room. Infested L-shaped corridor The "infested L-shaped corridor" is accessed from the northern side of the lava cavern. It is inhabited by about four Sovas, and there is a Fly Pod around the corner that spawns Mellas until destroyed. It leads into the Floor Observation Room. Floor Observation Room Inside corridor The "inside corridor" leads from the Floor Observation Room back out into the superheated environment of the Pyrosphere. There is little to it feature-wise; its notable features are tubular lights mounted on the walls and floors, with the wall lights standing behind gates. Halfway through the corridor on the right side is a tunnel on the wall, which leads to a Missile Tank back in the wall within the Floor Observation Room. On the initial visit the room is empty, but after Samus's return to the Pyrosphere it is inhabited by Sovas and Cyborg Zebesians. Volcano corridor The "'volcano corridor'", as the name implies, features the volcano that was visible in the main lava cavern. The room itself is a long bridge directly over lava and surrounded by stalagmites, open to the hot air once again after several indoor rooms. The volcano is erupting on the first visit, and drops up to twelve meteors on the bridge, which Samus will need to SenseMove away from. Each meteor spawns a Sova, but she is not required to kill them in order to advance. The corridor leads directly into a Navigation Booth, the last before the forthcoming boss encounter. After Samus's return to the Pyrosphere, a large portion of the floor in this room has been destroyed and is now exposed to the lava. The only way to safely pass over it is to Shinespark or Space Jump. Interior entrance The "'interior entrance'" is a small room in the shape of a half hexagon. In the center of the floor is a glass pane with lava visible beneath it, and a terminal on the back wall. When Samus enters the room, she is attacked by six Cyborg Zebesians and cannot proceed until she kills them. After they are dispatched, and Samus uses the terminal, the lava will drain. In the right and left walls of the room are entrances to tunnels. Using the right tunnel leads to an Energy Part, while using the left tunnel leads under the glass pane and into the Crater Interior. A Morph Ball launcher at the bottom of that room will lead Samus back into this one. Crater Interior Launcher hallway The "'launcher hallway'" is a straightforward corridor connecting the lower Crater Interior to the Main Sector elevator. The room contains five Sovas and a one-way Morph Ball launcher in an alcove, which Samus comes through using a shortcut after the Geothermal Power Plant. Transport to Main Sector "'Transport to Main Sector'" is the only version of this room that is not the first room of its area to be explored. Samus passes through here after defeating the Goyagma, and returns after she is directed to Sector 2. This room is identical to the Main Sector elevator rooms in the Biosphere and Cryosphere, the only different being the red color of the lights. This room leads in from two minor corridors connected to the Crater Interior and "Rhedogian room", where two boss fights take place. Later, after Samus defeats Ridley's clone and takes this elevator, she goes into a monologue about losing contact with Adam. Sova hallway The "Sova hallway" is a straightforward hallway inhabited by two Heat Bulls and three Sovas. It has nothing of importance. Rhedogian room Dessgeega-infested hall The Dessgeega-infested hallMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 84: "Sprint down the '''Dessgeega-infested hall' and make a right at the far corner. Stop in the Navigation Booth to save your progress and unlock the next hatch."'' is a simple, L-shaped corridor. Near both of the doors are two dividers on the floor that Samus will automatically vault over when she approaches. As its name implies, the most notable feature of the room are the two Dessgeegas, which stomp around aimlessly. Samus can choose whether to kill them or not. Upon entering the room initially, she is greeted by five Mellas. Aesthetically, the room has little in the form of unique features, apart from a series of curved orange lights on the walls. This room leads into a Navigation Booth connected to the "lava crossing" (see below). Lava crossing The "lava crossing" is a room preceding the mentioned Navigation Booth. As the name implies, it is filled with lava and cannot be crossed without using Grapple Points. Aside from the ledge Samus enters the room on, there is one platform in the middle and then the one at the other end, each higher than the one before. When Samus enters it for the first time, she will find herself unable to cross it because the Grapple Beam has not been authorized. Upon going back into the Booth, she is directed to look for survivors in the Cryosphere. After returning - shortly before which the Grapple Beam was authorized - Samus is able to cross the room, into Blast Furnace Observation. In an alcove under the floor on the other side is an Energy Part. The room is inhabited by a Magdollite on further visits. Blast Furnace Observation Sandfang hall The "Sandfang hall" follows immediately from a Navigation Booth after the Blast Furnace. It is the first room of the Pyrosphere's experimental simulated desert area. The uneven floor is covered in sand and if walked over, a Sandfang will spawn. It is possible to avoid drawing out the creature by grappling over it using a Grapple Point. Environmental Test Floor Mella stairwell The "Mella stairwell" is a confined, black staircase with yellow lights. There are four Mellas in the room, hence the name. It leads directly into the next named room, the Desert Refinery. Desert Refinery Curving catwalk The "curving catwalk" is a midair catwalk suspended over an indoor facility. Samus is attacked by multiple FG-1000 and FG II-Graham units here. Once she has cleared them out, she must Speed Boost along the catwalk and Shinespark up at the end to reach a higher ledge with a wall hole leading into a midair tunnel in the Desert Refinery, which then leads into another Navigation Booth. Multi-step catwalk The "multi-step catwalk" is entered from the above-mentioned Navigation Booth. It is similar to the curving catwalk; however, there are many more robotic units and the pathway is not free of obstructions. Along the way are several raised steps that must be jumped over, and floor barricades that Samus can vault over. The raised sections have ladders on them, which are unusable by Samus. These were likely used by the ringleaders and other BOTTLE SHIP staff, who did not have the agility and movement that Samus does. Sand Tower summit Desert cave Lava ponds The "lava ponds" are accessed from a high ledge in the lava cavern, which is reached by ascending three platforms near the door to the infested L-shaped corridor and using a series of Grapple Points. The room is a short hallway inside a cave with several fissures of exposed lava. It is not difficult for Samus to navigate around the pools, although there are several Magdollites which can make movement difficult unless they are destroyed. It leads into a Navigation Booth. Carcass room The "carcass room" is entered right after the Navigation Booth. Samus automatically enters Search View upon stepping into here, noticing a molted husk on the wall - that of the Mystery Creature she had been tracking. The husk was not removed by the Galactic Federation upon their seizure of the BOTTLE SHIP and remains there after the credits. The room is illuminated through the presence of lava underneath the floor, seen through impenetrable glass. A Missile Tank can be found in this room. If the next corridor is cleared of enemies, and Samus Speed Boosts back into this room, she can Shinespark to the ceiling and Space Jump to a ledge on the right with this tank. Glass tube The "glass tube" is, as the name would suggest, a long glass tube situated above lava. The tube itself is similar to that found in the lava cavern, but remains intact for the duration of the game. When Samus enters the room for the first time, more unsettling music begins to play. Along the path are three pairs of two FG-1000 units, extending an electrical field in Samus's path. Contact with the path deals 35 units of damage to Samus. She can either jump over the fields or shoot the drones to remove them. Either way, she can then proceed into the Geothermal Power Plant. Geothermal Power Plant Undershaft The "undershaft" is the final room of the Pyrosphere and is reached through a Super Missile blast shield in the outer Geothermal Power Plant. It begins as a hallway that turns into a drop shaft with Grab Ledges on either wall. The bottom of the first shaft contains lava. A hole in the left wall further down leads into a tunnel with a Missile Tank. Similar to the earlier heated shafts, a sensor (this time farther down) must be shot to open a blast door that leads to a Morph Ball launcher, which takes Samus back to the launcher hallway. References Category:Room lists Category:Pyrosphere